Change
by Holy Arsh
Summary: Ketika sang kekasih berubah, mampukah ia bertahan? ONESHOOT! RnR please?


Berubah. Tom Riddle telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi orang yang tak pernah ia kenal. Pria itu bukan lagi pria yang menenangkannya saat ia bermimpi buruk, ia juga bukanlah pria yang memeluknya setelah mimpi buruk itu hingga pagi ataupun pria yang rela mempertaruhkan apapun untuk dirinya. Tom Riddle telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi pribadi lain, tak ada lagi ciuman ataupun ungkapan kasih sayang yang menghiasi pagi mereka, semua itu kini berganti dengan tamparan dan makian.

Tom telah menyebrang terlalu jauh dan melupakan sisi lain dari kehidupannya, meninggalkan seorang wanita yang selalu menunggu hingga pria itu dapat berubah menjadi kekasihnya yang dulu.

* * *

**Holy Arsh present**

**Change**

**.**

**Harry Potter **** J.K. Rowling**

**.**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

* * *

**.**

Tom menampar dan memakinya lagi pagi itu, sebelum pria itu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mereka dan membukanya secara kasar serta membanting pintu di depan wajahnya hanya karena ia membakar roti bakar Tom sedikit kering, sebuah masalah sepele yang dapat di selesaikan dengan permintaan maaf, bukan? Namun melihat seberapa kencang Tom menamparnya dan rentetan sumpah serapah yang di tujukkan untuknya menyatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Ia tak dapat memungkiri tubuhnya berteriak protes menerima berbagai kekerasan fisik yang di sebabkan oleh Tom, bukan sekali dua kali ia harus menahan rasa sakit saat pergi ke kampusnya ataupun saat ia memasak makan malam untuk mereka, bukan sekali dua kali ia mendatangi klinik di seberang apartemen mereka, dan bukan sekali dua kali ia menangis karena sifat Tom yang begitu berbeda.

Tom yang ia kenal sekarang begitu berbeda dengan Tom yang menjadi kekasihnya lima tahun lalu. Ia masih ingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di pinggir sungai di kota kecil tempatnya berasal, saat itu ia bersama Ron, Draco, Harry, Ginny dan Cho sedang duduk di pinggir sungai dan membahas anak baru di kelasnya yang bernama Tom Riddle. Menurut rumor yang beredar, Riddle merupakan pemuda paling sempurna di SMU Hogwarts, yang hanya di tanggapi Hermione dengan dengusan. Ia memang belum pernah melihat Riddle karena ia pergi ke Prancis bersama keluarganya untuk mengunjungi kerabat yang tinggal di sana dan baru tiba di London tadi pagi, namun ia yakin Riddle tak sesempurna yang semua orang bicarakan.

Tetapi dugaannya salah. Semua berawal dari Harry yang tak sengaja melihat Tom sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar jembatan dekat mereka berkumpul dan memanggilnya untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Tom begitu tampan saat itu, ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam serta sneakers putih di tambah dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi bibir pemuda itu membuatnya dapat meleleh dengan seketika.

"Hey, guys." sapa Tom dengan riang sebelum ikut duduk di rerumputan bersama mereka. Ia melirik Tom sekilas dan mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau pasti Hermione Granger si murid paling jenius di SMU Hogwarts, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu seraya memainkan ilalang yang tumbuh di sebelahnya.

"Dan kau pasti adalah Tom Riddle si siswa baru yang sempurna." kata Hermione tanpa perlu repot menyembunyikan kikikan gelinya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua saling melirik, sebelum tertawa bersama.

Tom begitu baik dan memesona, hingga ia tak kuasa menolak saat Tom menyatakan cinta kepadanya ataupun saat Tom memintanya untuk tinggal bersama pemuda itu saat mereka tiba di London. Ia begitu menyayangi pemuda itu dan ia tahu, pemuda itu menyayanginya melebihi apapun.

0o0

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan detik demi detik yang ia lewatkan bersama dengan Tom. Sakit. Sakit rasanya mengingat memori bahagia mereka di saat ia tak lagi mengenali pria itu sebagai pemuda hangat yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Sakit rasanya saat mengingat bahwa pria itu bukan lagi pemuda romantis yang selalu memberikan kejutan untuknya. Rasanya begitu sakit, sampai ia sendiri melupakan darimana rasa sakit itu berasal.

Ia menyadari mungkin inilah saatnya pergi dari kehidupan Tom, mungkin Tom jenuh dan membutuhkan orang lain yang dapat mencintainya melebihi Hermione—

—walaupun ia tahu, tak ada yang dapat mencintai Tom seperti dirinya.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/n: Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fic pertama saya *tebar bunga* semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan fic saya selanjutnya :)**

**Anyway, review please? ;))**


End file.
